


два пальца легли на висок...

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friends to Enemies, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>два пальца легли на висок<br/>как на курок<br/>а значит уже не важно<br/>кто виноват<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	два пальца легли на висок...

два пальца легли на висок  
как на курок  
а значит уже не важно  
кто виноват  
магнитные волны стремятся ко мне как ток  
мы снова по разные стороны баррикад  
твой взгляд   
как разряд  
мне жаль мой наивный друг  
но видимо мы загнали друг друга в пат  
  
два пальца взлетели к виску   
ты начеку  
ты знаешь что окружен   
и вооружен  
надеешься что остановишь коня на скаку  
когда этот конь до отчаянья доведен?  
но что нам терять?  
нам некуда отступать  
уверен что выбрал верную из сторон?  
  
два пальца сжимают виски  
словно тиски  
я чувствую как по венам  
несется кровь  
достаточно мановенья моей руки  
и сердце твое никогда не забьется вновь  
слепец  
ты не видишь  
что угодил в силки  
а этот проклятый мир не спасет любовь  
  
меня она тоже уже не спасет мой друг  
добро пожаловать в ад  
оглянись вокруг


End file.
